


the room where it happens

by unstable_grad



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone is a gay mess, F/F, Geralt is a good dad, Gratuitous Hamilton References, Horse Girl Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier is basically AOC, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Multimedia, Nonbinary Jaskier | Dandelion, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Service Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Socialism, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, genderbent Dara, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable_grad/pseuds/unstable_grad
Summary: Geralt Rivia, former Major in the US Marines, and now the sole Representative from Montana, doesn’t get along with the Washington elites. He’s an independent, a mountain man, and as the mother of his daughter (Speaker of the House, Yennefer Vengerberg, CA-12) says, has a resting bitch face that’s harder to approach than Mount Everest. He sits on all the “boring” committees, stays out of the media, and quietly advocates for the good of his district and his country. If that makes him electable but tedious, so be it.However, despite being this sullen, stone-faced, social media resistant and not at all tech savvy Congressperson, every two years, he’s roped into sessions with the new Representatives, just to appease Madame Speaker Vengerberg and Minority Leader Ceallach. Something about him being “a good looking face for the new kiddos to drool over,” or whatever Representative Merigold (IL-14) says.But this year, there’s a new “upstart” representative from New York: Julian Pankratz (NY-14), also known as Jaskier to their 8.4 million Twitter followers, who is set on making Geralt’s life (a very special kind of) hell (that Geralt definitely enjoys no matter how much he protests).
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	the room where it happens

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the politics AU where Jaskier is a spitfire, young, nonbinary independent, Geralt is a grumpy, old, *hot* independent and they’re making things better for the American people (and themselves by having lots of office sex when their aides leave). Let’s just keep it off of Twitter, ok? (ft. gratuitous Hamilton lines)
> 
> ok this work started out as a joke between my roommate and i about jaskier blowing geralt under the table and has turned into this almost 10k beast. i'm not sorry?

Geralt’s Head of Staff, Renfri, slaps the day’s issue of _The Washington Post_ down on his desk far too early for his liking. The sole Representative from Montana raises a perfectly arched ashen eyebrow at his employee, sliding the triple shot Americano and soft paper closer to him. Tortoiseshell glasses are perched on his nose as he scans the headlines. 

**Julian Pankratz’s Startling Primary Win Upends New York Politics**

The name sounds vaguely familiar to Geralt as he quickly scans through the rest of the article, ignoring the pointed look his head staffer is giving him. He folds the paper when he reaches the end of the article, information swimming in his brain, removing his glasses and tucking them into the pocket of his shirt. He leans back in his chair, sipping on the coffee, waiting on Renfri’s inevitable word vomit explosion. 

“So adding in another Independent,” she starts casually. “And crediting you in their interview as what made them want to run.”

Geralt hums noncommittally, waiting for her to continue. 

She flips her shoulder-length mousy brown hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at the Congressman. “Obviously a good person to have on your side. Young members tend to get a lot of press and could help bolster some of your less liked policies.”

“Also, Jaskier—”

“Jaskier?”

“Nickname of theirs on Twitter,” Renfri states, shifting against the desk, straightening her jacket. “Is very popular with young Independents and socialists, which is a demographic we’ve been trying to break into. And you could use the Twitter lessons to be honest.”

“Isn’t that why I employ Ves?” Geralt asks, flipping open his computer and cracking his knuckles. “Their title is literally Director of Social Media.”

Renfri waves the question away. “Yes, but people want to hear from you more. Not the structured, well-thought out statements of your employees. Every tweet sounds like a press release. Jaskier is very _real_ on social media.”

“Good for Jaskier.”

Renfri huffs heavily at her employer. Geralt ignores her and opens his email to see a notification from their Montana library that Ciri’s card has a balance. He clicks the link, pays back the fine, and makes a mental note to talk to Vesemir about making sure she actually turns in her library books after she checks them out.

“As your friend,” Renfri stresses.

“And Chief of Staff—”

“And Chief of Staff, consider being nice to Jaskier. It could win you some major points for your next election. And also, you need a friend that’s not your ex-wife and her new girlfriend.”

“Hey! I have the guys on the committee!” Geralt protests, but Renfri isn’t hearing it.

She pushes off his desk with an eye roll and exits the office into the main suite, where Roche, Ves, and Eibhear are diving into the day’s messages and alerts, downing coffee at a rate that almost makes Geralt sick. 

He sighs, running a hand through his hair and stares down at the portrait of Ciri and Vesemir on his desk. Two more weeks until his state break and he can see Ciri for her eighth grade graduation and put all this politics behind him for a summer in the Grand Tetons and taking care of the horses on the ranch. 

He smiles at the thought and pulls open his calendar for the day.

Fourteen days. He can do it. Probably. 

***

Yennefer brings up Jaskier when she visits Geralt towards the end of the summer Congressional break. Geralt’s nearly forgotten all about the potential Congressperson, too absorbed in spending all day with his daughter (away from the Washington media circus) and the constituents of Montana, hearing their problems and praises. 

Yennefer always comes and stays a week in the summer, stating that the fresh mountain air is much better than the smog of her office in LA. This year, Triss has joined them, as well as Yennefer’s Chief of Staff, Tissaia (who, quite honestly, stresses Geralt out with how much she can accomplish in a short amount of time). The three women take up a whole wing of Geralt’s mountain home, filling it with expensive skin care products, large Post-it presentations with political rivals’ weaknesses, and a plethora of clip-boards, fountain pens, flash drives, tablets, and designated Congressional laptops. It always looks like a tornado has barrelled through the wing, but Yennefer always says that the mess helps her think better (however that works).

Geralt can’t complain about the visitors; it is one of the only times that Yennefer sees Ciri outside of Washington, her position as Speaker of the House very demanding of her time otherwise. Ciri spends the whole summer with Vesemir at Geralt’s Montana home while he finishes up the Congressional session, and then heads to D.C. with her parents in August when Congress resumes. She attends a public school and is passed from security members to tutors to extracurricular activities while her parents spend up to almost eighteen hours a day at the office. 

This summer they’re also joined by one of Ciri’s friends from D.C., Senator Emiron’s niece, Dara. Geralt had okayed the visit only during the time that Yennefer was visiting and after seeing the way that Dara followed around Ciri with big puppy dog eyes and a very obvious crush, Geralt was glad that he could observe the burgeoning romance himself. (Ciri seemed quite oblivious to the crush but readily indulged all of Dara’s questions and clinginess with the grace learned only from Yennefer).

Geralt and Yennefer were relaxing on the back deck of the house overlooking the paddock (where Ciri road circles on Roach around Dara atop their other mare, Nocturne; Scorpion, their stallion looking on with exaggerated chewing) when Yennefer mentioned the new possible representative from New York. Geralt was relaxed, Ray Bans situated on his nose, an outdoors magazine resting on his stomach, phone on the table next to him with a glass of Vesemir’s famous, county winning apple cider. Yennefer’s fingers flew over her Blackberry, her brow furrowed as Tissaia darted in and out of the air conditioning bringing Yennefer reports, bills, and various drinks. Triss was on the other side of her partner, sipping cider and scrolling through something on her phone, red polka dot bikini covering her sun-darkened skin, and curly brown hair tucked under a Northwestern baseball cap. She leans over to Yennefer to show the other something on her phone before leaning back into her chair and turning to Geralt. 

“So, Jaskier?” Yennefer asks, gaze not moving from her device. 

Geralt grunts and turns back to his outdoor magazine, not really interested in whatever Washington gossip is about to spring up. 

“They were the marshal for this year’s Pride Parade in New York,” Yennefer goads, turning to Geralt, attention leaving her Blackberry.

“Geralt! That’s so exciting,” Triss smiles, pressing the older Congressperson. “Another potential LGBTQ friend!”

Triss was the overachiever of their group. She was a member of the Arts caucus, the Congressional caucus for Black Women and Girls, the Congressional Black caucus, the Congressional caucus for Women’s Issues, and the Congressional Progressive caucus. And in all of her spare time, she ran the Congressional LGBT Equality caucus, which explained her interest in the new Independent. She was also, _coincidentally_ , trying to set up Geralt with every person in Congress. 

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed, attempting to ignore the two prying Congresswomen. 

“Don’t start with your hums!” Yennefer scolded, fully rounding on the father of her child. “Jaskier could really bolster your numbers and make you more popular. You do such great work for all your constituents, but people don’t see that. Someone like Jaskier could really push you into the spotlight and onto some more _interesting_ committees.”

By interesting committees, Yennefer meant ones that could help her political gains, which Geralt fully understood. She wanted to run for President in the next election (only three more years of the completely disastrous leadership under Foltest and Yennefer was very confident that she was popular among the voters based on the amount of times her reactions got GIF’d during the President’s State of the Union earlier that year), and a friend on the inside of a committee could do her some good. But Geralt was stacked with the Agriculture and Natural Resources committees, as well as raising an increasingly independent teenager (who tended to give her security the slip whenever she could), so he couldn’t see himself on other committees, no matter how strong Yennefer’s will. 

Geralt lowered his sunglasses and turned to the two women (Tissaia was acting uninterested from inside of the house, but Geralt knew that she was there), “You all are starting to sound like Renfri.”

“Glad someone in your office has their head out of their ass,” Yennefer said, turning back to her Blackberry. 

“Why do I have to be a part of the welcoming committee should they win their general?” Geralt asked, replacing his sunglasses. “In case you haven’t noticed, people really aren’t my strong suit.”

“Yes, but according to the listserv, you’ve been voted the hottest Congressperson in the past three years and a hot face goes a long way,” Yennefer commented before Triss could offer some (hopefully) better advice. 

Geralt glared at Yennefer over his glasses and turned back to his outdoors magazine. “What listserv?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” all three women replied at once and Geralt figured he was better off not knowing. 

***

Yennefer’s request ate away at Geralt even when he returned back to Washington.

On his first night back in their brownstone in Dupont Circle, he found himself awake in his king sized bed with CNN on the television muted, as not to wake Ciri who started a dance intensive early the next morning. Jaskier’s face had flashed across the screen multiple times in the past half hour, the news anchor discussing their involvement in a climate change protest over the weekend, which had led to them being detained in NYPD custody until Senator Emiron had shown up to vouch for the new Congressperson. 

Supposedly, Jaskier was already planning on drafting an extremely progressive climate change package called the Green New Deal, which along with providing sustainable wages; high-quality health care; and affordable and safe housing; looked to change the United States over to 100 percent clean, renewable, and zero-emission energy sources. The package was already causing an uprising in the Senate and Geralt knew that it was not long before the House would be dissenting against their Senate rivals. 

So here Geralt was, Macbook open on his lap, glasses perched on his nose, and a whole dossier (compiled by Yennefer’s senior staffers Sile, Phillipa, and Francesca with some additional notes from Renfri and Triss’s Head of Staff, Shani) on Jaskier, or Julian Alfred Pankratz from New York City, New York.

Son of an immigrant blue collar family (mother was a Polish immigrant who taught seventh grade math until her death six years prior; father was descended from Scottish immigrants and worked as a dockhand), Jaskier was the third of seven siblings and grew up in three bedroom walkup in Jamaica, a predominantly Caribbean neighborhood, which led to their fluency in Spanish and French (along with Polish and English as their native languages and Korean added later in college). As a child, Jaskier was known for their musical talents and theatricality, often visiting local theaters to sneak up into the rafters and watch plays and musicals. In junior year of high school, Jaskier came out as nonbinary to their family, much to their father’s disapproval, which led to them bouncing around in different friends’ homes and shelters during their senior year.

Jaskier’s senior civics teacher housed them for the last few months of their high school career, encouraging them to enroll in a local community college with intentions to enroll in a four-year college after raising their GPA. Jaskier received a full-ride to NYU to study pre-law, working as a bartender in the East Village and doing drag shows on the side. After graduating summa cum laude from NYU, they enrolled in Harvard Law, earning their J.D. in Law and Social Change, at the ripe age of twenty-five. 

Instead of practicing law, they turned to activism, working with youth LGBTQ populations in the city and doing pro-bono work on the side. They traveled across the US to support Native populations and fight against oil companies who threatened to destroy Native lands. They continued their bartending and drag shows and did phone banks for Independent candidates across the US with progressive and socialist views. Jaskier had even phonebanked for Geralt, helping him win his first election just three years prior. 

This is where the file got interesting. Jaskier seemed to have some sort of fascination with Geralt and his viewpoints, especially those on climate change and voter rights. There were multiple interviews (which Geralt had been oblivious to) where Jaskier cited Geralt as a person that they looked up to in Congress and one of the people that they were most interested in working with. 

At twenty-eight and three months, Jaskier is elected to Congress, making them the youngest Congressperson ever.

And then there was the high definition pictures included in the dossier. And fuck if Geralt wasn’t slightly uncomfortable in his sleep pants as he flipped through them, because God, Jaskier was exactly his type. A slight build with just enough muscle definition, foppish chestnut hair swept across their face, and eyes bluer than Tidal Basin on a sunny day. They were fond of unbuttoning one too many buttons (so that a smattering of dark chest hair and twisting vine tattoos stuck out) and silver rings on each finger. Geralt was surprised to find a few pictures from their college days where their body was adorned with silver body chains, a septum ring, and tantalizing nipple rings. 

And Geralt had to work with them every day for the next two years?

He was fucked. 

***

Geralt was at lunch with his committee friends and Marine buddies (Eskel, Marine Major, Wyoming-D; Lambert, Marine Captain, Florida-D; Letho, Marine Staff Sergeant, Vermont-D, and Regis, Alaska-I) when the new class of representatives strolled through the atrium onto another one of their trainings. Geralt vaguely remembered his first week at Congress, too tired and jetlagged from the time difference, living out of a suitcase in Yenn’s spacious apartment, running late and getting lost in the always under construction Capitol building. He had quickly made friends with Eskel and Lambert (Regis would join them later), heading out to shitty capitol bars after long hours and getting drunk on two dollar beers, only to sleep three hours and get up the next day and do it all over again. 

But this group looked chipper and raring to go (which was common if only for a few weeks), following Minority Leader Cahir Ceallach and Yennefer. Geralt attempted to subtly scan the crowd for Jaskier amongst the newbies, but Eskel caught his eye as they roved over the group. 

“Looking for someone, Wolf?” Eskel asked with a smirk, digging into their vegan wrap. 

Geralt quickly shook his head and turned back to the lunch that Ciri had haphazardly thrown together that morning. 

“There’s a new representative from Texas I wouldn’t mind meeting,” Lambert said confidently. “All golden skin, legs like a tree trunk; they make everything bigger in there, I’ve heard.”

“You heard right, sugar,” an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind Lambert causing the whole table to turn to the newcomers. “But, if you’re unsure, you’re more than welcome to test that theory,” the person who spoke said with a wink. “I’m Aiden, in case you need a name to scream later,” he said with a smirk, sticking out a hand to Lambert, who grasps it with a shake.

“Nice to meet you, Aiden. This is Geralt, Eskel, Letho, and Regis,” Lambert states pointing out each person. 

Aiden gives a wave and turns to his partner who has a bushy black beard and piercing green eyes, “This is Coën. He’s from Colorado. Former Army.”

“Nice to meet y’all,” Coën nods to everyone and sets down his lunch, joining the table.

Aiden squeezes in next to Lambert making the table six and immediately strikes up a conversation about the bad catered lunches that the higher ups are forcing them to eat instead of the delectable lunches served in the atrium. Geralt tunes them out until Letho snaps in front of his face, pulling him from his reverie. 

“Sorry, what?”

“You’re the representative from Montana right?” Aiden asks. “Independent, former Marine, big on climate change, has a kid with Madame Speaker?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Damn, Jaskier would not shut up about you.”

_What?_

_What!_

Aiden must have noticed the strange look on Geralt’s face and hurriedly continues, “Yeah, we passed your office on our tour and they pointed it out and all the notes that you have for your work in climate change. Seems like a cool thing to get behind, you in any caucuses?”

Geralt’s mind grinds to a halt as he processes what Aiden’s just said. But he responds with his caucus delegations and what days and times they meet at. Aiden takes down all the info in a little black book and slips it into his suit jacket as he finishes his green juice.

“They also said you’d be the hot, tall dude that you could climb like a tree,” Aiden says to Geralt, standing, Coën following suit. 

Geralt chokes on his sandwich at this revelation as Aiden and Coën chuckle, before saying their goodbyes to the group and heading out of the cafeteria.

It takes Geralt nearly three minutes to catch his breath. 

***

He’s halfway through his Agriculture committee meeting when the tweet comes through. 

  
Jaskier

@rep_pankratz

@GRivia has so many incredible cards about climate change on their door! Hopefully I'll have a new co-sponsor for #GreenNewDeal

A text from Renfri comes through next. 

_Jaskier is making my job easy. Ur co-sponsoring, no buts._

Geralt resists the urge to bang his head against the desk and instead snaps a pencil in half. 

_Fuck_.

***

When he actually meets Jaskier face to face for the first time, he’s four whiskey shots and two pints of Sam Adams deep at a local bar (where everyone in Washington seems to meet, but there’s never any media coverage allowed, else risk losing an arm from the bartender, Nivellen, who’s as thick as a black bear and the height of a grizzly). He’s had a hell of two weeks: Foltest almost started World War III, the House and Senate sent back the committee’s relief for farmers initiative no less than three times, and Renfri has decided that Geralt needs to spend every waking moment not in session studying up on the Green New Deal, even though the freshman representative has yet to formally ask Geralt to co-sponsor. 

So Geralt’s been pulling twenty hour work days, and between napping during sessions and carting Ciri around to various activities, all anyone seems to talk to him about is Jaskier. 

_Did you see Jaskier’s rant against Zuckerberg?_

_What about their take down of Musk in House Oversight?_

_How about the squad? I want to be a part of it!_

_Jaskier ripped Vigelfortz a new one in Financial Services, it was incredible._

_Fox News can’t get enough of that dancing video._

(The dancing video, by the way, had been in Geralt’s YouTube most recently watched for three weeks. He had probably racked up 300 views himself, most of them late at night, when he was alone in his big bed). 

The buzz around the new Congressperson was Geralt’s own brand of personal hell. Everyone (read: Yennefer, Triss, and Renfri) seemed to think that Geralt was the one man welcoming committee for the new Independent, but quite frankly, Jaskier seemed to take to Washington like a fish in water and didn’t seem to need Geralt’s help (not that Geralt would have time for them anyways). 

But here he sits in Nivellen’s place watching the Flyers game, arguing with Eskel and Letho over the schematics of their agriculture bill, while Lambert and Aiden grope each other off to one side, and Regis and Coën discuss the latest possible impeachment dealings off to the other side (they’re both assigned to House Oversight which has been its own kind of hell for the past two weeks). 

“Listen, man, Giroux is one of the best players in the league; he’ll take on the MVP this year, I’m sure of it,” Eskel states, taking a swig of his PBR, picking apart peanuts that scatter the worn bar wood with bitten down nails. 

“Come off it,” Geralt scoffs, raising a hand for another Sam Adams, “Kane from the Blackhawks is the best player across the league, he’s shown that time and time again. The Flyers have only got Giroux, but the Blackhawks have a whole roster—”

“That hasn’t been good since they won the Stanley in 2015,” a melodious voice speaks from behind Geralt, causing the three burly Congressmen to turn to the newcomer. “You know I’m not wrong, Representative Rivia.”

Jaskier stands right behind the trio, a sweating bottle tucked between lithe fingers. They’re wearing a silk patterned shirt that brings out the blue in their eyes, twin necklaces resting over chest hair and silver rings decorating their fingers. Their navy pants leave little to the imagination, sculpted over thick thighs and caressing a probably incredible ass. Their eyes are a little glazed, as if the two dollar beers have taken their toll on the young Congressperson. There is a high flush on their cheeks and Geralt wonders what other ways he can make that flush appear. 

“Well?” Jaskier asks. “Am I wrong?”

“Not at all, Representative Pankratz,” Eskel smoothly replies, stirring Geralt from his Jaskier induced stupor. “Representative Rivia is jaded about the Blackhawks trading Patrick Sharp all those years ago, so he tends to forget that the Blackhawks haven’t been good since then.”

Letho snorts from next to Geralt and Jaskier smiles so wide that it physically hurts Geralt. The Congressperson creeps forward, invading more of Geralt’s personal space, their jasmine and ginger scent filling the air. Geralt minutely leans forward into the spicy, enticing scent, and then pulls back as if he has been caught against a red hot brand. 

“Well let’s be honest,” Jaskier drawls. “The Las Vegas Knights have kicked the Blackhawks up one side of the ice and down the other. The Flyers have no chance in the Playoffs this year, but I think the Knights will take it all.”

Geralt scoffs. “Please, the Knights have bought all the good players, that’s the only reason they’re winning.”

“But they are winning,” Jaskier shoots back. 

“Right, but if you’re seriously a fan of those fucks, then I’m calling your whole thoughts on hockey into question,” Geralt nearly spits. 

“You calling me a fair weather fan?” Jaskier arches a perfectly manicured brow. 

“Your words, not mine, sweetheart,” Geralt grins predatorily. 

Jaskier tries not to be taken aback by Geralt’s comments, but Geralt can tell by the younger’s eyes that he’s crossed a line. 

“Well at least a fair weather fan knows how to pick a winner, sweetheart,” Jaskier states, reaching around Geralt to deposit their beer and pick up Geralt’s, taking a swig of the lukewarm liquor and letting their hand brush down Geralt’s side. 

Their touch sends shockwaves through Geralt’s system and he reaches forward for his beer bottle, only for Jaskier to move backwards just out of Geralt’s reach with the beer. They smirk and turn on their heel, making their way through the crowd to the darker end of the bar. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Geralt states, pushing himself off his stool and stalking after the Congressperson, ignoring the whoops from his friends behind him.

He makes his way through the patrons, finally spotting the flirtatious representative leaning on one leg against the wall near the bathroom. Geralt adjusts his shirtsleeves and prowls towards the younger who is innocently sipping his beer. 

“You have something of mine,” he calls and Jaskier smirks. 

“Why don’t you come over here and get it, big boy?” they ask, pushing the door open behind them and disappearing into the restroom. 

_Fuck_. 

He pushes into the restroom to find Jaskier perched on the counter, twirling the empty bottle in their hand, looking thoroughly debauched. Geralt steps into the opening between their thighs, hands settling on their waist, their arms encircling his neck. The sound of the bar is muffled beneath the harsh breaths of the two invading one another’s personal space, but Geralt can’t bring himself to care.

“Guess I’ll need another beer,” Geralt comments.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asks, worrying their lip between their teeth, eyes darting down to Geralt’s lips and body and then back up. 

“Yeah?”

“Shut up,” Jaskier commands, inching closer to the other. 

“Make me,” Geralt challenges and then Jaskier’s lips are smashed against his.

The kiss is all teeth and ragged breathing, the sexual tension of the past few moments bursting to the surface. Geralt parts his lips allowing for Jaskier’s tongue to invade his mouth, swirling and dipping against his, creating an enticing dance that they only seem to know the pattern to. Geralt’s hands trace up Jaskier’s spine before coming to the front to toy with their necklaces and tug the younger closer to him. 

Jaskier moans into the kiss, breaking away to kiss down Geralt’s throat, sucking in bruises as they move to his collar, deftly fisting his tie and tugging him closer. Geralt stumbles till there is barely a breath between the two of them and begins rucking Jaskier’s shirt out of their pants. 

“Wanna suck you off,” he whispers and Jaskier nods enthusiastically from their place against his collar. 

He dives in for another kiss or two or three before sinking to the floor of the darkened restroom, unbuckling Jaskier’s belt and pants before tugging down the zipper and removing Jaskier’s cock from their briefs. He pushes the other’s pants down far enough so that Jaskier is comfortable, before taking their cock in his hand and running a thumb over the leaking head. 

Jaskier’s cock is just as pretty as the rest of them, slightly curved and a mouthwatering pink, flushed a darker color at the tip. They’re leaking steadily, precome gathering and Geralt’s tongue darts out to get a taste. He moans at the slightly sweet but definitely tangy and salty taste of Jaskier’s cum, rolling it around in his mouth before licking up the shaft and taking the head of Jaskier’s cock into his mouth. 

He hollows out his cheeks as he takes more of the length into his mouth, tongue laving the underside of the cock and the vein that climbs towards the head. Jaskier moans brokenly above him, reaching for his head but stopping short, as they look down at Geralt and brush a piece of hair back. 

Geralt moans in assent around his mouthful and Jaskier’s hand dig into Geralt’s shoulder length locks, tugging on them as Geralt takes the cock further into his mouth. Jaskier gives a half aborted thrust and their cock brushes the back of Geralt’s throat, startling Geralt at first, but he relaxes into the movement.

Jaskier gives another thrust into his mouth and Geralt relaxes his jaw and wills his throat to cooperate as Jaskier fucks into his mouth. It takes a moment to gain a rhythm, but soon Jaskier is thrusting in and out of Geralt’s open mouth, causing drool to gather along his lips and drip down his chin. He reaches a hand down to rub against his straining length, but Jaskier nudges his arm out of the way and replaces it with their expensive shoe. Geralt moans and ruts against the oxford as he sucks the cock further into his mouth.

Jaskier fucks faster into his mouth, Geralt’s tongue running along the length which causes Jaskier to curse under their breath and their hips to stutter. 

“Fuck, close,” Jaskier breathes as their thrusts become more uneven.

Geralt hollows his cheeks once more and Jaskier stills, spend spilling down Geralt’s abused throat. The younger gives a few more thrusts as they finish cumming, and Geralt’s hips follow a similar path, rutting against the shoe. He spills inside of his pants as Jaskier pulls out of his mouth, panting like he’s just completed a marathon. 

“Shit,” Jaskier comments, leaning back and thunking their head against the mirror. 

Geralt sits back onto his feet and wipes the small amount of spend that escaped from his lips, sucking his fingers clean as he looks up at Jaskier. Jaskier swears again, grabs Geralt’s tie and hauls him to his feet, smashing their lips together again and running their tongue along his lips and teeth. 

The kiss is far from chaste, igniting the same passion from moments ago and Geralt’s cock gives a valiant twitch for round two, but there’s a pounding on the door and the two spring apart like they’ve been shocked. 

Jaskier quickly tucks their shirt into their pants, straightening the necklaces and rings as Geralt smooths his hair back and adjusts his rucked up shirt and tie. His spend is cooling uncomfortably in his trousers and he knows he’s only moments from it sticking in the worst kinds of ways. 

Jaskier opens the door to a drunken junior staffer who giggles at the young Congressman and pushes past, not even waiting for Geralt to pass before they begin pissing. Geralt quickly exits the bathroom and crowds Jaskier against the wall. 

“Give me your number,” he demands, forehead resting against Jaskiers, arms bracketing the younger. 

Jaskier chuckles. “No,” and ducks out from under his arm, jogging slightly to a blonde who’s holding two coats. 

They take one of the coats, throw one last coquettish smile over their shoulder at the other Congressperson, and head out into the February evening. 

Oh, Geralt is so fucked. 

***

To: grivia@house.gov

From: jpankratz@house.gov

Subject: Green New Deal

Representative Rivia-

It was a pleasure to meet you at Nivellen’s the other night. As discussed, attached below is the draft of the Green New Deal, which I would appreciate your feedback on. Perhaps over lunch this Tuesday? I have a break from committee at 2 PM. 

In solidarity,

**Representative Julian Pankratz, J.D.**

229 Cannon HOB

Washington, DC 20515

jpankratz@house.gov

_they/them/theirs_

| Hablo español. Je parle français. Mówię po polsku. 나는 한국어를한다|

***

To: jpankratz@house.gov

From: grivia@house.gov

Subject: Re: Green New Deal

Representative Pankratz

I don’t seem to remember discussing this; however, I will look over it nonetheless. Perhaps, we could take lunch in my office; it would allow for me to access all needed documents.

Best,

**Representative Geralt Rivia, PhD**

1222 Longworth HOB

Washington, DC 20515

grivia@house.gov

***

To: grivia@house.gov

From: jpankratz@house.gov

Subject: Re: Green New Deal

Representative Rivia-

Your office sounds perfect! I look forward to your notes.

In solidarity,

**Representative Julian Pankratz, J.D.**

229 Cannon HOB

Washington, DC 20515

jpankratz@house.gov

_they/them/theirs_

| Hablo español. Je parle français. Mówię po polsku. 나는 한국어를한다|

***

Geralt all but races back from his committee meeting on Tuesday, dodging the pages and staffers in the underground halls between the Capitol and the Representative offices. He makes it up to his office in record time and pushes open the door to find Jaskier entertaining his staffers with what seems to be a hilarious story that involves a lot of arm movements. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier calls as he enters the office, everyone turning to the newcomer. “I was just telling everyone about your inability to recognize a good hockey team!”

Geralt rolls his eyes at the younger Congressperson and stalks forward. “Jaskier and I will be reviewing the Green New Deal over lunch,” he states, pointedly at Renfri. “You all are free to take lunch.”

A whoop goes up as the staffers scramble to get their bags and evacuate the office before Geralt can saddle them with something else. It’s not that Geralt never lets them leave the office, it’s just that the staffers usually are too busy to leave for an extended lunch break. The door slams moments later and Jaskier and Geralt are alone again. 

Geralt crosses the room in two strides and pressing up into Jaskier’s space, capturing the other’s lips, hands caressing their hip bones through the ridiculously thin silk shirt that leaves little to Geralt’s wandering imagination. Jaskier heartily responds to the kiss, sinking in to it and moaning their agreement. 

They break for a breath and Jaskier steps back. 

“As much as I’d love for you to fuck my brains out right now, I really did come to discuss the package,” Jaskier states as they pull out a very large binder. “And if you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll treat you.”

A shiver runs down Geralt’s spine as he carefully considers the other’s words before pulling them into his office and clearing off a spot on his desk for the enormous binder and various office supplies that Jaskier has brought with them. 

Geralt finds out that Jaskier is very fond of color coding everything that they come across, as well as scribbling and doodling in the margins of documents. He finds out that Jaskier rambles like no other: explaining various points of inspiration for certain aspects of the package (“The water crisis in Flint was one of my first examinations for this package; they still don’t have clean water”), daydreams and thoughts that they have about the future of this document (“I mean carbon neutral by 2050? It’s possible!”), and any other thought that pops into their head (“I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight. What are you having?”). 

He also learns that Jaskier is a dreamer and he is much more pragmatic (“This will never pass the House in its current state. And the Senate will never agree to anything like this.” “Baby steps, sweetheart, we’ll get there.” “With major compromises.” “I can be very persuasive.” “Oh yeah?” “Not now, baby.”) 

When they’ve exhausted all of Geralt’s notes, they turn to the now cold lunches on the desk, sharing an orange. The juice from the overripe fruit drips down Jaskier’s fingers and they tantalizingly lick the juice, all while keeping eye contact with Geralt. Geralt’s eyes widen to the size of saucers and he swallows audibly, watching the juice curve a path along golden skin.

“Fuck,” he breathes and Jaskier smirks, finishing up the orange slice. 

“How long till your staff gets back?” they ask, pushing their lunch aside and learning across the desk to toy with Geralt’s tie. 

Geralt fumbles for his phone and sends a quick text to Renfri. 

**Not feeling well, going home. Take**

**the afternoon off.**

_Everything alright?_

**Must’ve been something I ate.**

_Alright, feel better!_

“They’re not coming back.”

“Good,” Jaskier states, pushing back from their chair and making their way around to Geralt’s chair. “I was hoping I could return the favor from the other night.”

And with that, Jaskier sinks into Geralt’s lap, rolling their hips sensually against the elder’s, stirring Geralt’s cock within his trousers. Jaskier captures his lips in a sensuous kiss, brushing petal soft lips against Geralt’s wind-chapped ones, before pressing in harder and parting their mouth to sneak a bite or two along Geralt’s bottom lip. They continue their grinding against Geralt, effectively pinning them against the chair, hands trapped against thick thighs and armrests, hips rutting uselessly upwards as he attempts to spurn Jaskier on. 

Just then, the telltale click of a lock resonates across the office and the door to the main office swings open. They both freeze, lips quickly separating, eyes wide and shocked at the prospect of getting caught. Jaskier scrambles off of their lap and Geralt pushes them down under the desk as the door to his office swings open and Renfri enters the room. 

“Oh hey! I just was gonna drop off some things for tomorrow,” she says, busying herself on the other side of the room. “I thought you were gonna head out?”

“Yeah, just finishing some things up,” Geralt grunts as Jaskier’s hands paw at his erection under the desk and begin working open his belt. 

“Is that Jaskier’s?” Renfri asks, gesturing towards the open binder and laptop. 

_Damn her for being so observant._

As Geralt goes to respond though, Jaskier frees his cock from the confines of his trousers and sucks the head into their mouth. Geralt’s mouth goes dry and he chokes out a yes to his head staffer. 

“You good?”

“Stomach cramps,” he quickly replies as Jaskier hollows their cheeks and takes Geralt’s length to the wiry curls at the base, holding themself there. 

Blue eyes meet golden as Jaskier huffs out a breath and pulls off of Geralt’s length. Renfri, oblivious, putters around the room, straightening and gathering materials. Jaskier swirls their tongue over the tip and sinks back down and Geralt tilts his head back to the ceiling, mouthing expletives at the warm heat of Jaskier’s mouth. 

“Alright, have a good night!” Renfri states, finished doing whatever she was doing. “Feel better.”

“Will do,” Geralt chokes out as Jaskier cups and rolls his balls, triggering Geralt to thrust deep into their throat and immediately cums at the clutch of their throat. They swallow the spend, wiping the little that escapes with the back of their hand as they tuck Geralt back into their trousers.

Renfri smiles and closes the door. He hears the main door closing and the locking mechanism sliding into place and immediately hauls Jaskier out from under the desk and into a filthy kiss that tastes like cum and Jaskier. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he breaths and Jaskier laughs. 

***

The clandestine hookups continue to occur for weeks, which turn into months. They sneak into closets in the Capitol building, abandoned alcoves in the Library of Congress, private and public offices. One time, Jaskier even convinces Geralt to bring them off in the Lincoln Bedroom at the White House while getting a private tour from some high ranking Congressional aide. Geralt takes to carrying a travel sized bottle of lube in his shoulder bag so that Jaskier can open him up on calloused fingers while he writhes and moans above them, sweat dripping down the back of their stupidly expensive suits. 

The bickering about the Green New Deal also continues. Geralt has a leg up on Jaskier: he’s more (in a way) approachable; his views are not “too radical”; he has the connections that every Congressperson needs. But Jaskier is a fresh face and somehow gets everyone to go with their ideas no matter how leftist or socialist they seem. Geralt envies their popularity; they’ve accomplished more for their district in their six month tenure at Congress than Geralt has in four years. It’s frustrating. 

“You need the votes,” Geralt accuses one late night. 

“No, we need bold strokes, we need this plan—” Jaskier starts. 

“No, you need to convince more folks. Winning was easy, governing's harder. You have to find a compromise.”

“But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine,” Jaskier visibly deflates. 

“Convince them otherwise,” Geralt states, crossing the room to take Jaskier into his arms.

Jaskier constantly pushed Geralt on his viewpoints too; when Geralt talked about defunding the police, Jaskier asked why abolishment wasn’t his goal; when Geralt discussed a better health insurance system, Jaskier demanded that Medicare for All was the best move; and when Geralt criticized the Green New Deal for some minute detail or another, Jaskier demanded that it be kept in. 

“It’ll never pass.”

“But watering it down is not what the American people want.”

Geralt sighs and turns to Jaskier, but they hold up their hand. 

“If you stand for nothing, what will you fall for?” Jaskier accuses.

***

And even though they bicker and fight over policy, Geralt learns so much about Jaskier. Their passion is music (they play the guitar and the piano) and they whole heartedly throw themselves into every cause and action they take. They commute back and forth to their district where they still pick up bartending shifts. They started a community garden for Congressional members. They love the water and ache for the ocean and the beaches of their youth. Their favorite color is orange, like a sunset, beating down on their face as it disappears below the horizon. They love dogs but are so allergic, so they settle for fish and the odd hermit crab.

And Geralt gives up more information than he ever would about himself. 

He finds himself lazily drawing shapes against Jaskier’s skin after a particularly vigorous round of sex, telling them about his old missions in Afghanistan with Eskel and Lambert; the ranch back home; Ciri and how much he adores her; the calm that horses bring him; the love that he has for early fall weather, right after the heat has broken but right before the leaves start to change. He tells them of his favorite ice cream flavor, his constituents that send him funny letters and visit with him at farmer’s markets, gifting him fresh honey and vegetables. He tells the story of first snows and Jaskier takes it all, storing it away, bringing him small gifts that remind him of home and push him further into Jaskier. 

And they send emails, the love letters of their time, not across Congressional servers, but on private ones, and those letters they keep for themselves. Jaskier sends him bits of poetry and songs, Geralt responds with memes and gifs and it’s everything and nothing all the same and he falls just a bit more in love every day.

***

asdfghjkl jaskier!!!  
@jaskiers_bae

is anyone else noticing the heavy sexual tension between the hot montana rep and jaskier???? #greennewdeal

livieeee

@oliviapankratz

uhhh so are they fucking??? it is palatable on CSPAN right now #greennewdeal

BLACK LIVES MATTER

@abbyspellman

wait what is their couple name? #geraskier or #jasalt #greennewdeal

***

It’s an early evening. 

He’s sitting at the kitchen table, Ciri’s geometry book propped open in front of him, scanning the chapter on triangles as he works through the next day’s assignments. She’s always struggled with math and instead of sending her to fancy tutors, Geralt teaches himself the next day’s lesson the night before so that he can help her through her homework. Usually that means learning it during committee and staff meetings, but he’s always ready to help when he gets home from work. 

Ciri’s at the table across from him, her Civics book and notebook propped open in front of her. She’s flipping through the pages, pausing every moment or so to scribble down some notes in her notebook or ask Geralt a question about the executive branch. Civics, unsurprisingly, is one of her best classes, following Spanish and Language Arts, and she’s already considering a career in politics or law. She gets into many debates with Geralt, hounding his answers in a way very similar to Yennefer or Jaskier.

A knock at the door draws him out of his geometry-induced headache and he stands, stretches, and makes his way towards the door. It’s probably Yennefer; she tends to stop by on her way home from the office to see Ciri and have a nightcap and watch the 11 PM news with Geralt. 

Instead, when he swings open the door, it’s Jaskier on his doorstep instead of the violet-eyed Speaker. 

“Uh, hi Jask?” he asks, taking in the other’s dishevelled appearance, red eyes, and snotty nose. 

“I’m sorry for showing up like this,” they start, but a sob bubbles up from their throat, and they collapse against Geralt’s chest as the sky opens up and a downpour begins. 

“Fuck, come inside,” Geralt says, opening the door further and usering the Congressperson into his home. 

“Dad, who is it?” Ciri calls and Jaskier’s eyes widen as he takes in Geralt’s mini-me making her way down the hall. “Oh, uh, hi Representative Pankratz.”

Jaskier wiped the tears quickly from their eyes and peaked out from behind Geralt. “Hello dear,” they said with a small wave. 

“Uh Jaskier and I are gonna stay down here for a while. Why don’t you move your homework upstairs?” Geralt asked his daughter, who nodded and made her way back to the kitchen to begin cleaning up. 

Geralt divested Jaskier of their soaking trenchcoat and hung it on a hook by the door before ushering them into the living room, and helping them settle against the couch. Geralt then turned and made his way into the kitchen to start making pot of tea, gathering the tea bags, honey, and mugs before pouring the boiling water into the mugs and heading back into the living room. 

Jaskier had leaned against the couch, their eyes closed, hands listless against their sides, but their eyes cracked open when Geralt made his way back into the living room, reaching out for a mug. 

They both sat in silence for a while, neither speaking as they watched the muted cooking show on the television. It wasn’t until Jaskier had downed their tea that they spoke. 

“It’s just a lot more than I thought it would be.”

“What is?” Geralt asked. 

“Trying to put on a brave face all the time. Being confident. Being the most knowledgeable on an issue. I feel like I’m constantly trying to prove myself.”

“And the press is relentless. I feel like I’m being hounded and I don’t want those closest to me to get hurt. I want to wrap everyone in bubble wrap and never let them leave, never let the press see me vulnerable.”

Geralt nods, “I know what you’re feeling. You feel like you’ll never be satisfied. You’re like me, I’ve never been satisfied.”

“But there’s a million things I haven’t done.”

Geralt scoots closer to Jaskier, wrapping an arm around their still damp shoulder and lets them tuck their face into his neck. “That’s the thing about what we love,” he states. “It takes and it takes and we still keep loving it anyways.”

They’re silent for a moment before winding their arm around Geralt’s waist, resting their head on his chest, and pressing a kiss to his neck.

“You’ll do it all, Jaskier, Just give it time.”

***

Geralt wakes around midnight, Jaskier curled around his chest in his bed. It feels more whole, more warm, more complete than it has in months. It’s no longer an ocean where Geralt is drowning; with Jaskier here, he is anchored to the shore and the beautiful blue bliss. 

Jaskier stirs next to him, snuffling in their sleep and cracking open an eye. Their hair is sleep-mused, their eyes lined with sleep, their lips parted with short breaths as they take in Geralt’s form next to them. They lean forward over the divide that Geralt unintentionally created, pressing their lips to Geralt’s.

Geralt sinks into the kiss, brushing back Jaskier’s hair and cradling their head in his hands. Jaskier moans as Geralt’s calloused fingers smooth through their hair, untangling the knots a restless sleep have made. Jaskier shifts, sliding onto Geralt’s lap and grinding down, stirring Geralt’s cock and blinking away the last bit of sleep. 

They grind together for a few more moments, until Jaskier is pushing down their sleep pants and taking Geralt’s cock into their mouth, sucking like their life depends on it. A particular twist of their mouth has Geralt pushing them off and reaching into his bedside table for a condom and some lube. 

Geralt rolls the condom on as Jaskier slicks up two fingers to prep themself. Geralt watches entranced as the younger cocks their wrist and a shudder runs through their body. They slide their fingers out and straddle Geralt’s lap, gripping his cock and sinking down onto it in a fluid motion. Jaskier breaths out as their hips meet Geralt’s and they rock forward sensually, Geralt’s cock brushing up against the spot inside of them that makes them see stars. Jaskier throws their head back as they roll their hips, Geralt’s cock disappearing into the clutch of their body, warmth surrounding his cock. 

Jaskier leans over him, bracing their arms on the headboard of the bed, rocking their hips back rhythmically with Geralt’s motion, coming together and coming apart at the same time all at once. And Geralt mouths along the column of their throat, intertwines their fingers, feeling the guitar callouses and stoking his thumb along the back. 

And when Jaskier comes, it’s with Geralt’s hand on their cock and Geralt follows moments later, spilling into the condom and holding Jaskier tight against his chest, whispering his love and adoration into their ear. And Jaskier peppers kisses down their throat and across their face and returns the words of love with gasps of oversensitivity and interspersed moans. 

They barely shift as Geralt pulls out, removing and tying off the condom, before returning to the post coital bliss, his arms curled around Jaskier and they drift to sleep, no longer alone in the big bed.

***

CNN Breaking News

@cnnbrk

Leaked documents from a private email server show a romance between @rep_pankratz and @GRivia spanning the younger's Congressional tenure

Minority Whip Ceallach

@CMDaC

I will be launching an investigation into this email server use for @rep_pankratz and @GRivia

Speaker Venegerberg

@yenna_veng

The Republicans are trying to distract from several important votes in Congress this week with their trial of @GRivia and @rep_pankratz; including #GreenNewDeal vote which would greatly help the American people and the planet.

***

Predictably, it’s a media shitstorm. 

Renfri has yelled at him three times today, Ves and Roche looking on in fear as their boss explodes in a fiery anger Geralt has only seen once. 

Yennefer has stopped by the office to call him an idiot and ask if he is okay all in the same breath. She’s doing her own damage control and attempting to get those who have been in favor of the Green New Deal to not back out three days before the vote. Tissaia and her aides dart in and out of the office bringing coffees and elbowing all the reporters in the hall with surprising accuracy.

Triss brings Ciri by later (she had taken the day off) and the two sit in the small alcove of books, working through her geometry homework while Geralt fields direct messages, emails, and phone requests for interviews from every major publication in the United States and most of the ones overseas. 

Finally, after a very long phonecall with a reporter where his only answer was _no comment_ , he tells Eibhear to disconnect the phones. 

Jaskier hasn’t texted. Or called. Or emailed. 

Geralt is adrift again. 

Eskel and Lambert bring by lunch, the rest of the guys joining them moments later and turning on some Premier League game that Geralt half-heartedly watches. Ciri is thankful for some time with her uncles, and they take over for Triss who begins working with Shani to craft a statement in support of Geralt and Jaskier from the LGBTQ Caucus. 

Renfri has kidnapped his laptop and refuses to let anyone check their Twitters. There’s the obvious homophobic responses, but Geralt’s not worried about those. He’s worried that Jaskier will lose their position. He doesn’t care about his job, but Jaskier has so much to show the world, so much to do. Losing this would devastate them. 

Yennefer comes and takes a seat by him in the early afternoon, stroking through his hair. 

“The leak came from Djikstra.”

“The Attorney General?”

“The very same. Doesn’t cover his tracks very well.”

“Why would he?”

“Please, Djikstra has never been quiet about his support for Foltest and we all know Foltest hates Jaskier. Sex scandals have a way of making people retire early.”

Fuck. _Fuck._ **_Fuck._ **

“You’re lucky though. I’ve subpoenaed Djikstra for the release of private information. You aren’t in the wrong--I’ve checked every bylaw in the book. As long as there was no information about bills or COngressional going ons—”

“There wasn’t.”

“Then fuck ‘em. We’ll bag Djikstra and Foltest and maybe I can even take down Emhyr at the same time.”

“Yennefer,” Geralt starts. “Thank you.”

“Anything for the father of my child. I haven’t seen you happy in a long time and I,” she pauses, glancing around the room. “I want that for you.”

He nods and turns in his chair to Renfri. 

“Any word from Jaskier?”

Renfri shakes her head. “None.”

Geralt sighs and folds forward over his knees, his hair obscuring his face. He won’t cry but he’s certainly frustrated enough to. He can’t imagine what Jaskier is going through. 

“It’s not just sex,” he says quietly and the room pauses. “I love them.”

Yennefer pats his back and stands, causing him to push back. She crosses the room to his desk where his official stationary is kept. She picks up a pen and a piece of paper and passes it to him. 

“I’ll get him this note. You write it.”

He nods and stares down at the stationary, knowing exactly what he’ll write. 

_J-_

_Summerhouse. 8 PM_

_-G_

He folds the letter and gives it to Yennefer, who passes it off to an aide, who darts out the door. Geralt relaxes minutely and turns back to the rest of the group. 

“Let’s get this son of a bitch.”

***

He pushes open the iron gates to Summerhouse just before their meeting time, glancing around the small grotto. The rose bushes have bloomed, bathing the resting place and its fountains in a sweet smell. He takes a seat on the brick bench and waits, the sun casting its final light and the structure in golden rays. 

The iron squeals again and Jaskier creeps in, taking note of their surroundings, before their eyes land on Grealt. They look like hell: dark circles under their eyes, shirt buttoned haphazardly, lips pursed and brow furrowed. They cross the space and fling themselves into Geralt’s arms, a sob echoing along the walls. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“I have to resign.”

“Jask, no.”

“They threatened me,” they start, tearful eyes meeting Geralt’s. “That’s why I came to your house. They said if I didn’t stop the deal, they would ruin you.”

“No one has ruined me. And I won’t let them get away with it,” he says, pushing back Jaskier’s hair to look into their watery eyes. “We’re gonna figure this out. I love you and I’m not letting you go.”

Jaskier sniffles and buries their face into Geralt’s shoulder as the sun sets around them. The Summerhouse alights with lanterns and casts the space in an ethereal glow, light dancing off of Jaskier’s eyes. 

“I love you too,” they mumble into Geralt’s shirt. 

“Hm?”

They sit back and place a chaste kiss on Geralt’s lips. “I love you.”

Geralt chuckles and presses another kiss against their temple. 

“We can do this Jaskier. After all, there’s a million things you haven’t done.”

***

The Washington Post

@washingtonpost

The #GreenNewDeal passes the house 309 (Y) to 124 (N). Congratulations to drafters @rep_pankratz and @GRivia

***

As usual, Yennefer hosted a Fourth of July barbeque at her home in coastal Delaware that all their friends and family in Congress attended. They ate hot dogs on the docks, drank cooler beer, and shot off fireworks from boats in the Delaware Bay. 

Ciri and Dara raced through the group of people stealing kisses under the large oak trees while Eskel and Lambert challenged any and everyone to a volleyball match down on the beach. Triss passed around brownies and rice krispies while dodging Yennefer’s drunkenly wandering hands. 

The staffers and aides ran around and had to constantly be reminded to take a break and a dive in the pool, which led to a pretty epic game of chicken between Jaskier’s and Geralt’s staffers. Geralt thought he saw Elial and Eibhear making out inside of the house, but was too focused on Jaskier, who was glued to his side, Sam Adams in hand and a permanent smile on their face. 

When the sun set, Vesemir set up Independence Day on the large backyard projector and everyone pulled up a camp chair or blanket to watch aliens and the American people duke it out. Popcorn and popsicles were passed around, lanterns were lit, and bug spray was applied and the film began. 

As the movie neared its end, Jaskier pulled Geralt from his sitting position and down to the lake, where they took off into the water, tossing their clothes as they went, leaving them only in their briefs. Geralt chuckled and removed his clothes as well, before diving in the frigid water after Jaskier. 

The moon shone down on them, casting the water in a silver light and illuminating Jaskier’s smile that had yet to fade. Geralt approached them and pulled them into his arms, placing a kiss on their temple. 

A firework went off to their right, showering the world in red and blue light before disappearing into the inky night. Jaskier stared at Geralt, the fireworks reflecting back in their eyes and Geralt couldn’t think of a moment more perfect than this. 

He placed a kiss on Jaskier’s lips, chuckling at the gasp from the younger. He broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together looking deep into Jaskier’s eyes. 

“What now, Representative Pankratz?”

“Well, we gotta get Senate approval. Then I’m thinking about running for White House?”

“You might have to fight Yennefer.”

“Or maybe we’ll team up.”

“Lord, help me.”

“I don’t know, Second Husband has a nice ring to it.”

Geralt chuckles and kisses them again. 

_Second Husband does have a nice ring to it._

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are everything <3


End file.
